You're the One
by CraziAznGurl
Summary: Kagome and Sango meet Inuyasha and Miroku at Tokyo University. Kagome and Inuyasha always agrue with each other, while Miroku gropes Sango. Will things work out between the two couples and will any unexpected surpise happen?
1. Meet hanyou & lech, Kagome & Sango

You're the One  
  
Disclaimer: I'm never gonna own Inuyasha!! I'M NOT RICH ENOUGH!! STOP BOTHERING ME!! *goes out the room yelling* DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!!! AHHHHHHHH!! *_*  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic. Also, while you so TIRED AND BORED, please read my other fic, Finding My Love. (hehehehehe) It's also an Inuyasha/Kagome fic! Well, um......enjoy the show.....I mean fic! Hope you like it! r/r ^_^  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun was shining, a light breeze, birds singing, butterflies flying, and flowers blooming in vast quantities. The weather was too good to miss. Too bad for Kagome though. She was stuck inside her dorm room in Tokyo, unpacking her stuff to make her dorm room look....well....not so empty. Before she came, the room looked like a concealed room in an insane asylum. The walls were off white, and all the university provided was two huge closets, two twin size beds, lights, some old, clumpy chairs, and desks for studying. Kagome brought roughly....um...ALL her furniture from home, so it would take her FOREVER just to get it perfect. It's already been three hours, and all she got was her stuff unpacked and half of her bed done. She searched for her blue and orange tie-dyed comforter and laid it on her bed. Then she got her computer and printer hooked up. A couple minutes later, her computer was on, and she was surfing the Internet. Thank goodness for wireless internet! After Kagome placed half her stuff around her section of the room, which was a good amount of roomage, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
a/n Ok, I know roomage is not a word, it is now! : P  
  
Kagome turned slightly to open her door. She couldn't believe it! It was going to be her roommate! HER FIRST ROOMATE!! She was becoming excited, until she thought,  
  
'What if she is a slut? What if she's the annoying, stupid type? What if she is a totally booger? What if she is a control freak? What if she is a neat freak? I don't think she'll make it if she's a neat freak! OMIGOSH!! WHAT IF SHE'S A LESBIAN!!'  
  
Kagome hesitantly opened the door, and saw a girl around her age. She was extremely beautiful, with straight black hair, wearing a forest green tank with dancing evil looking monkeys on the front and Bite Me on the back, and satin black cargo pants, slightly baggy. Her face had barely any makeup on and she looked almost as nervous as Kagome.  
  
"Um, is this room 515?" asked the girl, nervously.  
  
"Yeah. It says 515 on the door," replied Kagome.  
  
"Stupid me. Hi, my name is Sango. I'm gonna be your roommate."  
  
"Oh, excuse me. Me and my horrible manners. My name is Kagome, come on inside. I just started to unpack."  
  
"Wow. The rooms here are pretty big. I'm glad, I was afraid I brought too much stuff!"  
  
Kagome looked at what she brought. She only saw three boxes and one suitcase. She looked back at Sango, confused. Sango saw her face and began to giggle.  
  
"I brought five suit cases and three boxes. The rest of the suitcases are downstairs."  
  
"OH!!! HOW STUPID OF ME!!"  
  
Both girls burst out laughing; it was a beginning of a new and strong friendship. Kagome helped Sango unpack and get situated. It was around 9:00 PM when the two girls finished, and they were extremely hungry. They decided to go downstairs to the mess hall. After socializing with some of the local tenants and eating pizza and ice cream, Kagome figured that they should meet their new neighbors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in room 514, two guys were talking about sexy women and how he couldn't wait to hit the pool to see all the girls in bikinis. Well, just one guy was excitedly talking to himself about women, the other one wasn't paying a bit of attention, just getting annoyed. After thirty minutes of this "chat" the other guy decided to say something.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, MIROKU!!! YOU F*%#ING LECH!!" yelled a certain silver hair boy.  
  
"Temper, Inuyasha, temper. We're best friends, and you're cussing at me and calling me a lech. I'm hurt, Inuyasha," replied Miroku.  
  
"Best friends my ass, Miroku. The only reason you wanted to be my friend was that you kept getting beaten up and I was the only person to protect you. Wimp."  
  
a/n WHOAAAAAAAAA!! THE VULGARITY!! THE PROFANITY! THE BAD LANGUAGE!! TOO MUCH FOR MY VIRGIN EARS! Lmao! :P  
  
"AWWWWWWW. Inuyasha!! Is that all our friendship is? Do you really think that's why I'm friends with you? I'm wounded, Inuyasha, truly wounded."  
  
"You also kept groping other women and asking them to bare you a child. You stupid pervert. Don't you know ANYTHING?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Why do you say such things? I'm a man of god. I do not do such things, groping and those HORRIBLE things."  
  
"You make me laugh, Miroku. Ha, ha, ha."  
  
"I do try, Inuyasha. I try my hardest."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his roommate, his best friend, with a deadly glare. Miroku, seeing upon this glare, began to quiver with fear.  
  
"Oh, you BABY!! Let's just meet our neighbors. Stupid Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a friendly punch on his arm while walking to the door. Miroku got up, and followed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door carelessly, yelling at Miroku when BAM, Inuyasha runs into someone. Inuyasha's face becomes real peeved; Miroku begins backing into their dorm room. Inuyasha angrily turns around and shouts at the victim, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"  
  
He looks at the person he bumped and yelled, and he saw a red face, ticked, raven haired beauty about to explode.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, ASS!!" bellowed Kagome.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WENCH!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A WENCH!"  
  
Since Sango heard this little argument, she decided to pop out the door to see what all the noise was. She craned her neck from the cracked door and saw a raven haired girl screaming at a ticked dog eared boy. Sango went outside and tried to hold Kagome back from slapping him.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry. He's not worth it! Let it go, Kagome," Sango said.  
  
"Oh, lemme at him!! LEMME AT HIM!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME! CONTROL YOURSELF."  
  
"I'LL SQUASH HIM! SANGO! I'LL BEAT HIM INTO A PULP! LEMME GO! LEMME AT HIM!"  
  
While Sango was trying to hold Kagome back, Inuyasha and Miroku were outside their dorm watching the two girls. When Kagome said "Sango," something clicked in his mind.  
  
'Sango? Why is that name so familiar? Sango? Hmmmmmmmmm. Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar. WAIT! SANGO TAIYA???'  
  
"CALM DOWN, WENCH!" bellowed Inuyasha.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A WENCH!" replied Kagome angrily.  
  
"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A WENCH!" Sango said, siding with Kagome.  
  
"That's typical of you, Miss Taiya. Always helping the WEAK," Inuyasha said, emphasizing the word weak.  
  
"DON'T BE TALKING TO ME IN THAT.....wait, how you knew my name?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Oh, I see how this is, Sango. Don't remember your childhood friend, the one you were always dealing with since I had SUCH an ill temper, yet protected you?"  
  
"INUYASHA??? IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?"  
  
"Good guess, stupid. Yep. It's me, big bad ass, Inuyasha."  
  
"Quite conceited, aren't we?" Kagome stated, annoyed.  
  
"Ohmigosh! It really is YOU, Inuyasha!! Kagome, I would like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meet my roommate, Kagome. I grew up with him. Too bad you had to meet him in a different way, he's usually quite nice."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, JERK FACE!"  
  
"B*tch, don't be calling me names!"  
  
"INUYASHA! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"  
  
"You can't hurt me, Sango. Never could, never will."  
  
During this conversation, Miroku was staring at Sango. Admiring her beauty: how her hair shined, the curves in her body, her rosy lips, and her sweet sounding voice, he was entranced. He started pulling Inuyasha's shirt, whispering, "Inuyasha, introduce me!"  
  
"GODS, MIROKU! YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY SHIRT!"  
  
"Inuyasha, introduce me to your lovely friends."  
  
"Sango, wench, this is my roommate-"  
  
"AND CLOSE FRIEND," Miroku added.  
  
"And close friend, Miroku Hoshi."  
  
"It's a delight to be acquainted with you two LOVELY, GORGEOUS ladies."  
  
"What a sweet friend you have, Inuyasha," Sango stated, flattered.  
  
"At least one of them has good taste and is polite," huffed Kagome.  
  
Miroku, being himself, gets close to both girls, and BAM! His hands were on both of their butts.  
  
In a flash, Kagome and Sango started beating him. People near their dorms could hear blaring screams of "HELP MEs" and "YOU PERVERT!" and "SHUT UP!"  
  
This was a beginning to a rough, yet strong bond of friendship between the two girls and guys.  
  
END!!  
  
HEY HEY! I hoped you like the first chapter of You're the One!! I worked REAL hard on this one. Ok, ok, maybe not TOO HARD, but hard enough! This is my second fic. Please review!! They make me feel better! Hehehe! :D Anyways, if you have the time (which we all know you do), please read Finding My Love, my first fic. I hope I will have enough time to juggle back and forth. Well, Christmas holidays are coming up (THANK GOODNESS!!), so I'm probably gonna update around that time on both stories! Anyways, scroll down and hit the button to review PLEASE! Thanks!  
  
***Song dedicated to San San - The scroll, the scroll  
The button, the button  
The scroll is so SMOOTH,  
Like the butter on a muffin.  
  
^_^  
  
CraziAznGurl 


	2. Meeting Kouga and the Aunnual Singing Co...

You're the One  
  
Disclaimer: *CraziAznGurl starts singing* CHRISTMAS IS COMING, THE GOOSE IS GETTING FAT, PLEASE PUT A PENNY IN THE OLD MAN'S HAT. IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT A PENNY, A HAY PENNY WOULD DO. IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT A HAY PENNY, GOD BLESS YOU! *Everyone stares at CraziAznGurl, while she finishes the song and skips and sits on Santa's knee* SANTA!! I WANT INUYASHA AND KAGOME AND SHIPPPO........................ *CraziAznGurl drones on and on* hehehehe! ^_^  
  
A/N: Let's see.........this is the 2nd chapter. I got 5 reviews.....YEAAAAAAAA! lmao! It's a start on this one! At least I'm getting reviews and no flames!! So, CraziAznGurl is happy! The Previously is kinda long...sorry about that!! Also....yeah...that disclaimer was written a long time ago....that's why it's in a Christmas theme. I'm extremely sorry about the late update. School, extra curricular activities and everything has been killing me! Sorry!!! Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! r/r ^_^  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*Previously*~*  
  
While Sango was trying to hold Kagome back, Inuyasha and Miroku were outside their dorm watching the two girls. When Kagome said "Sango," something clicked in his mind.  
  
'Sango? Why is that name so familiar? Sango? Hmmmmmmmmm. Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar. WAIT! SANGO TAIYA???'  
  
"CALM DOWN, WENCH!" bellowed Inuyasha.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A WENCH!" replied Kagome angrily.  
  
"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A WENCH!" Sango said, siding with Kagome.  
  
"That's typical of you, Miss Taiya. Always helping the WEAK," Inuyasha said, emphasizing the word weak.  
  
"DON'T BE TALKING TO ME IN THAT.............wait, how you knew my name?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Oh, I see how this is, Sango. Don't remember your childhood friend, the one you were always dealing with since I had SUCH an ill temper, yet protected you?"  
  
"INUYASHA??? IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?"  
  
"Good guess, stupid. Yep. It's me, big bad ass, Inuyasha."  
  
"Quite conceited, aren't we?" Kagome stated, annoyed.  
  
"Ohmigosh! It really is YOU, Inuyasha!! Kagome, I would like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meet my roommate, Kagome. I grew up with him. Too bad you had to meet him in a different way, he's usually quite nice."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, JERK FACE!"  
  
"B*tch, don't be calling me names!"  
  
"INUYASHA! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"  
  
"You can't hurt me, Sango. Never could, never will."  
  
During this conversation, Miroku was staring at Sango. Admiring her beauty: how her hair shined, the curves in her body, her rosy lips, and her sweet sounding voice, he was entranced. He started pulling Inuyasha's shirt, whispering, "Inuyasha, introduce me!"  
  
"GODS, MIROKU! YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY SHIRT!"  
  
"Inuyasha, introduce me to your lovely friends."  
  
"Sango, wench, this is my roommate-"  
  
"AND CLOSE FRIEND," Miroku added.  
  
"And close friend, Miroku Hoshi."  
  
"It's a delight to be acquainted with you two LOVELY, GORGEOUS ladies."  
  
"What a sweet friend you have, Inuyasha," Sango stated, flattered.  
  
"At least one of them has good taste and is polite," huffed Kagome.  
  
Miroku, being himself, gets close to both girls, and BAM! His hands were on both of their butts.  
  
In a flash, Kagome and Sango started beating him. People near their dorms could hear blaring screams of "HELP MEs" and "YOU PERVERT!" and "SHUT UP!"  
  
This was a beginning to a rough, yet strong bond of friendship between the two girls and guys.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next morning, Kagome and Sango got dressed. Kagome was wearing a pastel, flowing mini skirt with a white laced, sparkly cami with a light pink cardigan. Sango donned a black and pink Von Dutch tank top with pink capri. They headed downstairs to chow down on breakfast. Kagome and Sango were FAMISHED! After eating too much food, they decided to stroll around the campus. Kagome and Sango observed the courtyard, library, their buildings (Both Kagome and Sango are majoring in performance art. Kagome is majoring in dance/ theatre, and Sango is majoring in music/ dance.)  
  
"Wow. UJT's performance art's building is awesome!! I mean, look at the size of the place. Each little department has their own building!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
a/n UJT stands for University of Japan in Tokyo....yes I know...how original! Lol!  
  
"Yeah, I know. I forgot to ask. What's your major?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a double major, dance and theatre."  
  
"Serious? I'm a music/theatre, but I'm not a double major. Music is my major, and theatre is my minor."  
  
"How weird! Hopefully we'll have some classes together!"  
  
Kagome and Sango rested on a bench next to the sakura tree. The light pink flowers in full bloom and the smell was fulfilling. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was out, a slight breeze, the temperature all nice and warm, and a decent amount of cute guys wandering around the campus. Nothing could ruin it!  
  
All of the sudden, this guy with long brown hair in a high ponytail comes up bravely to Kagome and begins to talk to her.  
  
"Hi. You are gorgeous like the sakura blossoms on this tree. You are the girl that comforts me in my dreams. What is you name, my dream girl?" Kouga asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome becomes flattered with her cheeks beginning turning pink replies, "My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, and yours?"  
  
"Mine name is Kouga Ookami. The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Sango knew that this guy was into Kagome so just backed off and watched. She thought this might be entertaining to watch.  
  
'Hmmm...I wonder if Kagome likes this guy. He's kinda cute....in an odd way. The guy looks extremely familiar though. I can't put a point on where I know this guy or where I've seen him before.'  
  
"So Kouga, what's your major?"  
  
"I'm a music major and engineering as a minor."  
  
"That's an odd combination, but my friend here, Sango; she's a music major also."  
  
Being the gentleman Kouga is, he introduced himself to Sango and shook hands with her. Kagome, Sango, and Kouga began to sit together on the bench. (Order-Sango, Kagome, Kouga) They talked for a few minutes later, and Kouga said that he must return to his dorm to begin on cleaning his room for his roommate. They bade each other goodbyes and Kouga left.  
  
After awhile, Kagome and Sango got up and begin wandering around the eastern part of the campus. All of the sudden they heard loud, rumbling noises. They decide to check out what's the racket, and walk towards the sound. After walking a bit, they see the noise is coming from the Forest. According from what they've heard about the Forest, it's a hang out place for the students attending UJT. It's located in a real forest, but in the middle of the forest is a large grove that's peaceful.....well usually peaceful before the students bang up a party or something. And since it's in a forest....hence its name, the Forest. Kagome and Sango walk towards the large grove and see a stage, tables, balloons, massive speakers, a billion of students, and food.  
  
'A welcoming party from the university? Wow, I didn't know about this! How nice of the university to set this up for the student,' thought Kagome.  
  
'A PARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAY!!!!!!! YAY!! I like this school already!! I don't have a problem with a party!! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!!' thought Sango.  
  
The girls got excited. They were dancing to the music, meeting new people, and eating the delicious food. Soon an announcer told the crowd they are having a singing contest, and who ever wants to compete can come up to the stage.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you try? You have an awesome voice!"  
  
"Thanks Sango. I really rather not, wait......when have you heard me sing?"  
  
"You think the bathroom door is sound proof? Newsflash...its not! You should try though...do it for me....PLEASE!!!!!!!!!" begged Sango.  
  
"Alright, alright! Your puppy eyes are getting to me."  
  
The girls giggled and Kagome went up on the stage. After ten people were onstage, the announcer resumed talking.  
  
"Everyone, welcome to UJT's welcoming party. Here we have our annual Singing contest. Give it up for our ten contestants. They will select a song and sing for us. The panel of judges will judge them, and a first, second, and third place will be given. Now....the event you've all been waiting for....LET THE SINGING CONTEST BEGIN."  
  
Kagome was number five and she decided to sing I Still Believe by Mariah Carey. She listened to the first three. They were alright, she could probably beat them....hopefully. After the fourth singer, she was particularly glad to go next. The girl could not sing if her life depended on it.  
  
'Well, I hope I do well. Gah, look at all the people. I'll give them my best.....hopefully!'  
  
Kagome walked up to the mike and began the sing with her angel like voice.  
  
I Still Believe  
  
You look in my eyes  
  
And I get emotional  
  
Inside  
  
I know it's crazy but  
  
You still can touch my heart  
  
And after all this time  
  
You'd think that I  
  
Wouldn't feel the same  
  
But time melts into nothing  
  
And nothing's changed  
  
I still believe, someday you and me  
  
Will find ourselves in love again  
  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
  
Will find ourselves in love again  
  
Each day of my life  
  
I'm filled with all the joy  
  
I could find  
  
You know that I am not the desperate type  
  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp  
  
I'll hold it with both hands  
  
It's worth the risk of burning  
  
To have a second chance  
  
No, no, no, no, no, nooo I need you baby  
  
I still believe that we can be together  
  
Ooooohoh no no nooo  
  
If we believe that true love never has to end  
  
Then we must know that we will love again  
  
Mmmh  
  
Ooooohoh  
  
I still believe, someday you and me  
  
Will find ourselves in love again  
  
Oh baby, yeah yeah  
  
I had a dream, you and me  
  
Will find ourselves in love  
  
Again  
  
(I still believe)  
  
Oh baby I do  
  
(Someday you and me)  
  
Just give me one more time  
  
And love  
  
Again  
  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
  
Will find ourselves in love  
  
Again  
  
She bowed and looked at the crowd. They were cheering for her! She picked out Sango through the crowd and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She exited the stage and waited backstage. The other contests congratulated her. While in the crowd, Inuyasha and Miroku are awed by her breath-taking performance.  
  
'Wow. That b*tch has a talent....her voice....it's like an angel. It's peaceful and calm, and her movement so graceful. WAIT....she's a b*tch that totally dissed me yesterday. I think she should slit her throat so no one has to hear that wonderful, angelic voice of herself....I MEAN..... SH*T!' thought Inuyasha.  
  
After the last contestant performed, the ten guys and girls went back onstage. The announcer got the mike and said, "Let's have a round of applause for all the contestants! They did a wonderful job! And now.....the awards.....for third place, Ayame. Second place goes to Kagura. And now....the first place winner! *drum roll* KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome walked up and received her trophy. The crowd was roaring for her! They were yelling, screaming, and cheering. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
'Wow. They like me. They want more. I owe Sango now!'  
  
"And now, if the winner does not mind, we would like one more song," said the announcer.  
  
Kagome quickly thought up of a song to sing, and began singing.  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent?  
  
No more the need for me to miss him  
  
Goodbye on you  
  
Real love, true love is  
  
Oooh...  
  
Miss independent walked away  
  
I'm so glad I finally feel...  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent?  
  
No one more the need for me to miss him  
  
Goodbye on you  
  
Real love, true love is  
  
Real...  
  
The crowd was cheering as she left the stage. In the first time in her life, she felt in the right place. END!! Hey yal! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY about the delay!! Truly am! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I tried to finish it in a hurry. Well......now....I know deep down...you really wanna review....so push that button!! Lol!! Thanx for reading!  
  
-CraziAznGurl- 


End file.
